The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 19
Welcome ladies and gents to the noticeably overdue edition of the rrrather rrreport. There's been a few technical difficulties on our staffs behalf, but we're not here to make excuses. We're here to report the news. And while the departure of one of lead writers has made picking up any actual news or events from the previous week near impossible, we still have a few major announcements that are at least relevant in regards to the rrreport itself. One of which including its potential end or rrrather, re-branding. Read below for all the juicy details Brief Recap Given of Weeks Absent While we may have missed a few details from our recent absence from the site, one detail is strikingly noticeable. The server bust is finally gone. For the time being at least. Whether from strong user protest or the site owner having a change in heart, the issue has been relieved of. Users may now vote in peace without having to fear that their voice will not be heard. But this did not come without some form of loss. In a sudden gesture of insanity, likely prompted from the perceived absence of moderators on the site, user ilovefreedom spammed the site with multiple explicit questions containing pornographic content. Seeing this wild behavior take place, boo-rad joined in on what he would call the "ban train". A name that would become much more relevant then what he would have wanted as alexw showed up just hours later to permanently ban them from the site. This comes as a bit of a surprise, as users porn have previously posted on the site only to receive mild warnings and question take-downs. Several petitions popped up to bring back the users accounts, none of which have succeeding in doing anything. Freedom has reportably been seen hiding under a new alternative account, that will for privacy reasons, not be revealed to the public at this time. Rrrevealing Rrrather Rrrevelations: Live Interview With Former Veteran In Disguise Some of the more diehard fans of the rrreport may already be aware of our lead writer, NeonSpectre, who has made various contributions to the report over the course of its long history as a publication. Noted as being the founder, co-founder and executive producer since its original debut within the early period of 2016. We received word from him one day that he had a few things that he had to get off his chest, and we were shocked to learn the startling truth behind the infamous user. Within the midst of technical complications that were preventing this issue from being released, spectre claimed that he would open up to the public about this daring secret in a live interview during its next issue. Please note that views and ideas presented by spectre do not reflect publication itself and that the rrreport continues to uphold itself as a reliable and completely legitimate news source. The full transcript can be found just below. "First off, I would like to formally apologize to anyone who actually gives a shit about this. As it turns out, I haven't been completely honest you guys since, well, the begining my existence here. I'm not actually as much of a noob as Ive been letting on. I originally signed up for this place sometime during early 2013, and I dont think Ive ever been away from this place for too long. My real name is anameok or -criticaldrive-. Those of you who have been here since before my neon account probably have some knowledge of these names. I was the guy who, at his latest point spammed a bunch of pokemon related questions and I also hosted the original RRSBR tournament, as well as some other shit no one cares about. But why the sudden change in identity all two of you may be asking." "Well, it all started with my original departure from the site as -criticaldrive-. I was starting to hate the site for its drop in quality in both a question making and community level. And to be honest, my opinion on that really hasnt changed any. This place is still kind of shit. But for some unknown reason, I keep getting drawn back into this place. I wanted to return, but I didnt want to look like one of those losers who make a "im leaving the site" questions only to return a week later. And so it occurred to me, if I really was going to stop giving a fuck about this place, why not pull off one last prank on the site. I would come back under a new guise and slowly climb up the ranks without anyone realizing what was going on. As someone who was mildly popular among the community at one point, I wanted to know if it was possible for me to do so again under a new name. And then, once I reached some level of relevancy, I would make a reveal causing one of the greatest japes in the sites history. Which lead to the creation of an account. That account being none other than a failed alt that I stopped giving a shit about like a month in and its really not worth talking about. But during that I got another idea for an alt. One that was specifically designed to garner to popularity through copying the generic style and comment choices of various popular users at the time. I would also spam questions that were already done hundreds of times before, which absolutely no one called out by the way. So in other words, I made it specifically to look as much like your average 12 year old normie here as possible. But I eventually dropped this facade about a week or two in after I found it hard to not display my actual self in the chat. And soon enough, neonspectre became my new main account. And I was planning upon making something big for the reveal as well, but it just never happened. And here we are now, me revealing my power levels to a bunch of blokes who likely don't even remember the old me". "But with that out of the way, I need to talk a bit about the rrreport. The Rrrather Rrreport is being closed along with my account as of today. But that doesn't mean it's going to be gone completely. I'm starting a new publication under the name of the Rrrather Rrreport Monthly title. As the name would suggest, I'm going to continue making reports but on a monthly basis rather than every week. Ive been pretty busy lately having to manage college work along with trying to put more effort into my youtube channel. As a result, my more recent reports have been getting sloppy and its getting more difficult to make these each week. Changing to the monthly format will allow me to focus more on quality over quantity. It also means there will be less instances of me having nothing to report on given that I'm covering monthly events rather than weekly. All future reports will be announced on my new/old account, anameok. Along with this, the pokemon tournament, the one that included every known pokemon, will be continuing from round 2 where it was previously left off. However, I won't be including ones from the newest gen. Please, understand." - NeonSpectre Category:The Rrrather Rrreport